Bad things happen to good people
by InuYasharoxmysox
Summary: Kagome was a sweet, innocent girl until an unfortunate event happened. Now Kagome's mean and wild. She does watever she wants. When InuYasha finds her almost dead, does InuYasha do anything to help her? IK R&R to see wat happens
1. Intruder in the Night

Hey people!!-This is my first fanfic, so i don't know what to type up here.....as i go on I'll figure out what to say -

Disclaimer: I do........not own InuYasha YY

Chapter one-Intruder in the Night

There was a young girl walking down the street with books wrapped in her arm. She was walking home from the library. It was dark out to the point where you couldn't see anything. If you put your hand you could hardly see your hand. "Kagome!" A low deep voice called from behind her. Her long black, shiny hair flew back as she turned around. Her chocolaty brown eyes widened as she saw a dark, shadowed figure run up to her. Before she could find out who it was a cold rough hand pushed the pressure point on the back of her neck. She started to daze out and finally passed out as he pressed harder on her pressure point. Before Kagome fell to the floor the unknown figure caught her. (A/N-the unknown figure took her books so that no one would get supicious...just wanted to tell you (A/A/N-my sister made me put that in there she wouldn't stop ragging on me)

Kagome woke up on a bed with her hands tied to the top of the bed post, her right hand tied tight to the right post, and same with her left but the left post. And her feet tied to the bottom post, her right leg tied to the right post and same with her left leg on the left post. Kagome looked around and saw someone but couldn't make out who it was because she was still a little woozy. Kagome started to struggle to try and untie herself. "Shut up and stop moving!" The same low deep voice demanded her as he walked to the bottom of the bed. Kagome now saw the figure. It was a tall man with dirty blonde hair. His eyes were a cold, drak brown. He was wearing a ski mask, that his everything except his eyes. But for some reasons, even with the mask, he seemed so familiar. It's as if she's seen him before. Kagome's thought quickly left her mind as she realized where she was.

"Why am I tied up?!" Kagome asked still struggling. The man just looked at her and started to climb over her legs. Kagome was scared, this guy was about to rape her! Kagome started to struggle even more. Kagome's knee hit the guy in the stomach.

The guy put his hand on his stomach. "Ow!" he yelled at her as he smacked her. Kagome's head turned to the side. She kept it there for a few seconds and started to cry.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The guy looked up at Kagome's eyes. He smiled and slowly started to pull up her shirt. He slid his hand on Kagome's stomach. He started to kiss her stomach as his hand slid higher and higher up her shirt. Kagome struggled moving him a little but he got right back into his position. He started to pull Kagome's skirt down. Kagome started to scream for help. "There's no point in yelling, no matter how loud or how much you scream no one will be able to hear you," he told her as he put his whole body on Kagome's and his head was right above hers. He looked in her eyes and slowly started to move his head closer to hers. Kagome tried to turn her head but he took her chin in his hand and turned her head towards his. Kagome shut her eyes and screamed as loud as she could but it was shortly interruped by his lips on hers. His tongue slowly went into hers and started messaging her tongue. Kagome turn her head to get him off but he wouldn't move. Kagome did the next thing that popped up into her head. She knew that it was gross but his tongue, in her mouth, was more foul then what she was about to do. She opened her mouth real wide and bit down on his tongue causing it to bleed. Some of his blood got into her mouth. She turned her head to the side and spat it out. He jumped up to his knees, still over her but on his knees now, he screamed and kept his tongue out. "You wittle bith!" He tried to curse. He got off the bed and went to the sink. He took a cup of water and swooshed the water in his mouth. He spat out the water and Kagome saw blood flow down with the water. Kagome screamed knowing she was in for it. He looked at her and started to walk towards her.

"Please, let me go!" She screamed and kind of demanded. He looked at her and smiled. He went to the table next to her and picked up a knife. Kagome's eyes, full of tears, widened. He walked over to her and straddled over her again. He grinned evilly.

"If you refuse, I'll slit your wrists," he told her waving the knife in the air. Kagome let her tears fall freely down her cheeks. He pulled down her skirt and he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. "Don't worry, I always use protection..." He said taking a condom. After he put it on his put himself in Kagome.

"Please..." she begged as he started to slowly move up and down. "Let me go...please. I won't tell anyone if you let me go now," He shook his head and started to move up and down more faster and more rough. Kagome's eyes shut tight. She didn't know what to do. She moved and he fell to the side.

"What did I tell you?....that if your refused I would slit your wrists. But since it wasn't such a big movement to push me off, I'll give you another chance." He winked at her as he climbed on Kagome once more. He went into Kagome again and started moving up and down fast and roughly. Kagome was getting hurt. She closed her eyes tight and started to cry. After a few minutes he was satisfied. He got off her and pulled his pants back on. "Well, I'm going to let you go now, but if you tell ANYONE, I will kill you. If anyone comes looking for me or if I become wanted or some shit like that...I'll slaughter you. I'm gonna leave you with a little reminder of me, cuz u gave me one..."he said as he stuck out his tongue. He walked over to Kagome and took the knife and gave her a cut on the cheek. It crooked a little. Kagome winced at this. He looked at her after cuttung her, his head right above Kagome's. Kagome did no look at his eyes but he looked into hers. "I wanna thank you for this wonderful experience," He said as he leaned in and kissed her. Kagome jerked her head back. He looked at her once more and then started to untie her. When se was untied she pulled her clothes back on. Then she started to rub her wrists which had burns on them because they were tied so tightly. Kagome got up, took her books and started to run out. As she started to run out the door, he grabbed her arm. She looked at him in digust. "Remember what I said....If you tell anyone...your," he said as he took his knife and lightly crossed it against Kagome's neck. Kagome looked at him meanly. "Bye...Kagome," he whisper her name in a whisper and waved.

She looked at him confused and turned around and ran away as fast as she could. Holding her books tightly to her chest and tears running down. 'How does he know my name?!' she thought to herself as she ran, crying. She forgot about her thought as she started to stumble. She was running so fast that she stumbled on her own feet and fell. Her book went flying a few inched in front of her. She got up on her knees and started to cry in her delicate, shaken hands.

Someone picked up her books and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome jumped with fright. "Are you okay Miss?" A low, deep, relaxing voice asked.

Inubabe-Well guys...i really hope you like mi fanfic so far. Reveiw PLEASE...if you giveme good reveiws then MAYBE I'll continue mi story - hehe-just kidding...but give me reveiws.....good and bad


	2. Yet another Life Changing Expierence

IB-I wanna thank remix-69er for mi very first reveiw - Thank you sooo much remix-69er…and yes this is an InuYasha and Kagome fanfic

Guys….sorry if it suks, I'm staying home today cuz of some reason….I'll tell you guys later. But lets get on wit the 2nd chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned InuYasha but i dont YY

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously-

She was running so fast that she stumbled on her own feet and fell. Her book went flying a few inched in front of her. She got up on her knees and started to cry in her delicate, shaken hands

Someone picked up her books and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome jumped with fright. "Are you okay Miss?" A low, deep, relaxing voice asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2-

Kagome looked up with such fear in her eyes. "Oh, Kagome, I didn't know it was you, I couldn't tell-It's so dark out...what are you doing out this late?" The boy with comforting dark, brown eyes and dirty blonde hair asked. Worry was in his eyes.

Kagome looked at him. "Oh, Hojo! I was coming back from the library..." Kagome said as casual as she could. She looked at him closely. 'He looks so-' Kagome started to think.

Kagome's thoughts were disturbed when Hojo asked- 'This late?...And what happened to your face?!" He asked putting his hand under the cut.

"Oh," Kagome took her hand and put it under her cheek. She was so scared she didn't feel the pain from the cut. "This, this was from when I fell..." That was the first thing that came to mind. 'I can't tell Hojo about what happened... If I tell him, he'll report it to the police...and then' Kagome gulped at the thought of what he would do to her if the police were to find out.

"How could that have been from the fall?" Hojo asked. "It looks like you ran into a bush and cut yourself or...someone cut you with a knife," Hojo said. (Ding ding ding ding-JACKPOT - hehe) Kagome looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

She got up, took her books and wiped her tears away quickly. "I'm sorry Hojo but I really have to get home. My mother is probably worried sick, I haven't told her that I was going to stay out this late. Well I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome said running past him. Before Hojo could say anything she was long gone. Kagome finally got to her house. She sat on the porch thinking of what she would say to her mother or Steve (Mrs. Higurashi's boyfriend) if they asked. She hoped and prayed that they wouldn't notice that Kagome was just coming in. Kagome walked in the door and flipped off her shoes.

Kagome started to creep up the steps. "Where have you been missy?" Kagome heard her mother's voices. When Kagome heard her voice she closed her eyes, stopped where she was and turned on her heel to face her mom.

Kagome opened her eyes. "I was at the library...I had to do the report...remember I told you about it?" Kagome asked her mom.

"I remembered. But I didn't think you were going to be home this late..." Her mom told her.

A large man wit light brown hair and dark, cold brown eyes showed up next to Mrs. Higurashi. "You told your mom that you were going to be home at 11. Your not just an hour late, your two hours and a half late. It is now, exactly, 2:28 AM," The man said with a low, deep voice. His tone was harsh.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I didn't know it was this late." Kagome told them.

The large man walked up in front of Kagome. "Next time, CALL! you bitch!" The large man slapped Kagome across the face.

"Steve, don't hit her! How many times do I have to tell you?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled at Steve.

Steve turned around and faced Kagome's mom. He started to walk slowly towards her. "What?" Steve asked. His tone, mean and demanding.

"You heard me, this is the 5th time that I've had to tell you," Mrs. Higurashi (A/N-I'm goin to say Mrs. H-its starting to get annoying to write out the whole thing) tried to sound strong. Steve cocked his head to the side like a dog would do when it didn't understand what you were saying.

Steve took a chunk of Mrs. H's hair in his hand. He made her look up at him by pulling her hair down, hard. Mrs. H made a small noise that came from her throat. "I. Will. do. whatever I. want to do. without the help of some weak woman," He started to pull her hair even harder. Mrs. H made an even louder noise from her throat.

Kagome couldn't just stand there and watch it. She threw her books down and ran behind Steve, "let her go! Don't touch her!" Kagome screamed as she started banging her small fists into his back. It didn't do much damage. But it did make Steve let go of Mrs. H. When Steve let her hair go, he turned around to face Kagome. He looked at her and smiled. Kagome just stood there motionless, too scared to move. Steve punched Kagome in the stomach. Kagome dropped to the floor with her arms crossed over her stomach. As Kagome was on the floor curled up in a ball with her arms still on her stomach, she felt a kick on her back. She screamed as he kicked her.

"Steve! If you touch her one more time, I _will_ dump you and kick you out of my house!" Mrs. H yelled with fear in her voice. It wasn't fear of Steve or her life, it was fear that her daughter is getting beaten. Steve stopped with his foot in the air, just about to kick Kagome again. He walked over Kagome and started to beat Mrs H. He was beating her bad. Kagome tried to stand up but the punch in the stomach had it almost impossible to stand up.

Mrs. H fell right next to Kagome. "Kagome...I love you..." Mrs. H whispered, short of breath and barely loud enough for Kagome to hear it.

"Mom..."Kagome whispered to herself before she fell into unconsciousness. Those were Mrs. Higurashi's last words. When Kagome woke up she looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. It was only moments later she realized where she was. She saw Sota, her little brother, sleeping in the chair next to the bed she was not to long ago sleeping on. She was in a hospital.

"Ah....Kagome, you're finally awake," A doctor walked in the door with a smile planted on his face. "I'm glad that your up, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked while flipping the pages on the clipboard. When Kagome waited a few seconds before saying anything he looked up at her.

"Where is my mom?" Kagome asked worriedly. The doctors smile quickly turned into a frown. Kagome didn't like the looks of it. "What?!" Kagome yelled making Sota shift uncomfortably in his sleep.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't make it," The doctor said with sorrow in his voice.

Kagome just sat there for a few moments registering what he had said. _'She didn't make it?.....She didn't make it,'_ When it had finally hit her Kagome's breathing went heavy and she started crying hysterically into the hospital pillows. "What happened to her?" Kagome asked after a few minutes, through breathes, still crying.

"Your mother attacked her boyfriend, I believe his name is Steve, and he tried to stop her but she wouldn't stop. It was like she went crazy or something. She started cursing and screaming at him and the only thing he could do to stop her was by force. He didn't know his own strength and he ended up killing her. But he is not being charged for anything, so you don't have to worry, the law saw it as self-defence," The doctor explained to her.

Kagome looked at him shocked. "What?! That's not what happened! I was there when it happened, I know what really happened! He slapped me and my mom told him not to hit me and than he started to hit her, so I tried to stop him. He punched me hard in the stomach and started beating up my mom, I couldn't help because the pain was too strong for me to get up! My mom would never attack anyone! She would never curse at anyone! Steve is a murderer!!" Kagome told the doctor.

"Maybe you should get some more rest," The doctor told Kagome, not believeing a word she had said. "Steve is your guardian now...you shouldn't be saying that about him," The doctor told Kagome.

'This can't be happening!' Kagome yelled to herself. The doctor had left the room. Kagome just sat there wide eyed, in shock. All she could was lie down and pull the covers over her and start to cry into the hospital pillows.

A few minutes later Kagome heard the door open. She turned around and saw the person she was scared shitless of right now, Steve. Steve walked up over to Kagome and looked at her. "Hello Kagome, how are you?" Steve asked as if she she was in the hospital because she broke an arm or something.

"Go to hell," Kagome told him in disgust.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Steve shook his head slowly in disapprovement. "Is that anyway to talk to your guardian?" Steve shook his head again.

"I'd rather live on the streets than live with you," she spat out 'you' in disgust.

"I've never noticed...You've got one hell of a mouth...Don't forget what I can do to you if you don't listen to me...I'll beat you senseless," Steve whispered that last part to her in the sweetest manner he could do, with a huge smile planted on his face.

Kagome couldn't look at him anymore. "If you touch me or my brother...I will personally see that you can't have sex anymore," Kagome told him coldly.

"Your brave," He nodded approving to her bravery. "I like that in a women," He told her as he winked at her.

"Go to hell!" Kagome yelled at him a little too loudly for it woke up Sota.

Sota popped up in the chair. He looked at Kagome and saw that she was up. "Sis!" Your up! Are you feeling better?" Sota asked happily as he got off the chair and stood next to the bed Kagome was lying down on. She looked at Steve with the most disgusted look she could possibly give and than looked at Sota with a smile and gave him a big hug.

Steve smiled at her and walked out the door. "I'll be back for you guys tomorrow, when Kagome gets out," Steve told them over his shoulder.

"I'm fine Sota," Kagome gave Sota a smile than another tight hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IB-Oh no! o What's happening to the sweet Kagome that we know?! Well....I tried making this chapter a little longer. Reveiw....you can give me flames if you want...but not too bad, dont forget this is mi first fanfic


	3. srry tired of thinkin up of titles

IB-Only 4 reviews? Aw man….Well heres the 3rd chapter...Oh yeah- "Blah blah" means they are talking 'Blah blah' means they are thinking ------ means like time has changed or a divider-lol there you go

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…..and I don't own the song I'ma use in it. Understatement by New Found Glory. (Sorry if you hate them- )

-----------------------------------

Previously-

Steve smiled at her and walked out the door. "I'll be back for you guys tomorrow, when Kagome gets out," Steve told them over his shoulder.

"I'm fine Sota," Kagome gave Sota a smile than another tight hug.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 3-

-----------------------------------

"Wow, being in the hospital for four days seems like forever. I'm so glad that I'm out," Kagome talked to Sota as she in through the door.

"I'm so glad that your back home," Sota told Kagome excitedly.

"I've never realized how much I love home," Kagome said as she started to run up the stairs. She walked to a door that had a sign smack-dab in the middle of the door. It read: "Do Not Enter" and written in permanent marker it read "or else person gets punched". Kagome would have made it more harsh but her mother had much trouble with just that. Kagome opened door and took a step in. She smiled and took a deep breath. If you looked around you would see posters all over the walls (Pick any posters you want)and pictures on a board. A queen size bed, a dresser with shit all on the top, like perfumes, make-up, and pictures. In the corner was an electric guitar. It was black with white in the middle under the strings. Next to the guitar was an amp. Kagome loved to play the guitar. She walked over to her bed and fell down on her back. Kagome winced at the pain to her back. She got and walked over to a big, wide mirror hanging by the door up on the wall. She turned her back to it and lifted up her shirt. The was a big bruise on her back. When she turned to see herself in the mirror she saw that she had a circular bruise on her stomach. 'Now I remember….Steve!' She thought to herself. Than she looked at her face and saw another bruise, faint but there, on her cheek. She had also saw the cut on her face left by her rapper. When she saw that cut it brought back horrible memories. Kagome ran to her bed and started crying hysterically into her pillows. 'It's all my fault mom is dead!' Kagome screamed to herself. 'If I had just come in time mom would still be alive. Steve wouldn't have gotten mad at me and hit me, than mom wouldn't have yelled at him…….It's all my fault!!' Kagome cried even more into her pillow.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ah, I can't believe that I'm turning 21 Sota! That means I can finally work in a bar. You wanna know why I wanna work in a bar?" Kagome asked Sota. Sota nodded anxiously. "It's so that I can be home in the day and while you and Steve are sleeping I will be working," Kagome smiled. "Well, I got to go try and apply. Wish me luck," Kagome said as she grabbed her coat and started to walk out the door.

"Luck!" Sota screamed just before Kagome closed the door behind her. Kagome jumped into an old crappy car. She started the engine. It was scratchy, but it ran. Kagome backed out and started to drive. It took her about 20 minutes to get there. It was a club at a corner, right next to it was a restaurant. The club was not opened to people yet, except Kagome.

The only reason she got to get in was because she was trying to apply. She walked to the door and the bouncer stopped her. "Oh, I'm here to apply to the bartender job, My name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome told the bouncer. The bouncer looked at her for a few seconds and let her in. She walked in and the place was big. When you walked into the door if you looked to your right a bar was right there, than if you looked straight ahead there was a big stage with thick, dark curtains falling down. The curtains were opened just enough to see what was behind them. The bouncer came from behind her and told her to follow him. Kagome did as told. The bouncer brought her to a door. The bouncer singled her to walk in, so Kagome walked in. She saw three people there. Two guys and a girl.

The girl had black hair that was in a high pony-tail and her eyes were a nice brown. She also looked one or two years older than Kagome. She was the first one up to come greet Kagome. "Hi, you must be Kagome. I'm Sango." The girl greeted her. "This is Miroku, be careful with him, his hands have a mind of their own," Sango whispered to Kagome. "This is InuYasha, and he is very stubborn, so watch out," Sango tried to whisper to Kagome with a little giggle.

"I heard that," The one called InuYasha said. InuYasha had long silver hair, the most gorgeous Kagome has ever seen.

"Oh yeah, hope you don't mind that he's a hanyou," Sango told Kagome as if it were nothing. Kagome's eyes went big. Did she hear her right?

"Sango! You weren't suppose to tell her!" InuYasha yelled. Now Kagome could believe that he was half demon. He had the little, cute dog ears on the top of his head. And when he turned his head to yell at Sango, who started to giggle and gave a little 'oops', Kagome saw his eyes. They were beautiful. He had amber eyes. His eyes were so beautiful that Kagome started to get lost in them. InuYasha was gorgeous himself, he was HANDSOME! She snapped out of it when she sensed someone was by her side, and it wasn't Sango.

Kagome looked next to her and saw the one called Miroku. He was very handsome, but not as handsome as InuYasha (. sorry who ever likes Miroku better). He also had black hair with a little, low pony-tail that ended at the base of his neck. His eyes were very pretty, they were a purple color. "Hello Kagome…"Miroku said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and looked into her eyes. "Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked. Kagome took a deep breath of surprise. Next thing heard was a big boom and saw that Sango had it a book over Miroku's head. "Ow, it was just a joke!" Miroku said backing up.

"Okay, just show us what you got already!" InuYasha yelled as he stood up from the couch and walked over to Kagome. Kagome stood there looking at InuYasha. "Well?" InuYasha asked rather harshly.

"Oh yeah, what do you want me to show you?" Kagome asked. And they started asking question and she started answering them. After about 20 minutes they were down with the questions.

"Can you do anything else?" InuYasha asked her. Kagome nodded and smiled. "What else can you do?" InuYasha asked.

"I can dance, sing and play the guitar, but I'm not a big fan of my singing," Kagome told them. InuYasha nodded and Sango smiled.

"How well can you play the guitar?" Miroku asked. Walking closer to Kagome, very interested.

"I don't know, I think I'm ok, but that's what I think," Kagome told them. Sango ran out the door and came back only a few seconds after.

She gave Kagome a guitar. Kagome took it and looked at Sango. "Play for us," Sango told her. Kagome just stood there looking at them for a few seconds than started looking at the guitar. She took the pic from the head of the guitar and strummed it once and started to play. She never looked up at them to see their expressions. All she did was look to the side. The beat was loud, fast, and punky. InuYasha was surprised, she really could play well.

When Kagome was done with that song, she finally looked up to see their expressions. She saw Miroku and Sango smiling wide at her and InuYasha just stood there, looking. "Was I that bad?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"No! You weren't bad at all!" Sango yelled to snap InuYasha out of the trance he was in. "Can you play a slower, more….uh….romantic beat?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and started to play. She still looked to the side. When she was done Miroku and Sango clapped for her. She smiled at the two and looked at InuYasha, who looked as if he were in thought. "Well InuYasha? What do you think?" Sango asked impatiently.

"If you can dance, than you got the job," InuYasha told her. Kagome's smile quickly turned upside down.

"I only dance to….you know….wild a boy up," Kagome told them.

"Show me than," InuYasha told her.

"Ok, I need some music though," Kagome told them. Miroku walked over to a stereo and put in a CD. The song was a fast, upbeat song. Kagome took a few minutes to listen to the song. Kagome started to dance right away. She started to move her hips and would slide her hand down the side of her breast down her stomach to her thigh while her other hand was over her head. Than she started to walk over to Miroku, who had a lecherous smile planted on his face. Kagome put hers hands around his next and put her leg in-between Miroku's. She started to move her hips back and forth with the music. Miroku put his heads on Kagome's waist and his hands started to move down to her butt. But before he could get there she walked away from him and moved over to InuYasha. She took her finger and traced it down InuYasha's broad, well built chest as she crouched down and got up, with her butt in the air. Her butt just skimmed InuYasha. She gave InuYasha one last look and moved over to Sango. Kagome asked Sango if she could dance with her, while Kagome was walking to Sango. Sango nodded and the two of them started to grind. Shortly after the song ended and Sango and Kagome stopped. Miroku groaned. Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"When can you start?," InuYasha said quickly.

"Today," Kagome smiled and jumped up and down. Sango joined her.

"Oh yeah, your going to be doing all that shit with me and another girl who works here, Rin. Me, you, and Rin are going to be the band. I play the bass and sing, and Rin is the drummer. And sometimes if the band isn't going well we have to dance. Deal?" Sango asked her with her hand out.

"Deal," Kagome took Sango's hand and they shooke

-----------------------------------

IB-Well I really hope you like it. I know that everything is goin by so quickly, and I'm really srry….but pllleeaazz review, I'll update as soon as possible


End file.
